hcufandomcom-20200214-history
Blackpine
Blackpine is a city in Wastelands and Wyverns. It is ruled by a group of vampire lords, led by Marius Lurioc. Geography Government Vampire Lords Marius Lurioc Zikenna Redthorne Urien Dregan Dareayx Finch Prescott Trade Defenses History Districts Tower Ward Lilacs Elaborately beautiful soft purple-hued empires of buildings and carefully tended gardens, home to the most splendidly, viciously exotic arenas and fight dens in Blackpine. Home to the non-vampiric aristocrats of the city, as well as many of their vineyards. Temple District Market District The Spires Twin Nests Boroughs built high on the ruins of many others or atop raised outcroppings of stone, too deep now to tell, looming over their neighbors, joined together by a bridge of wood and rope. When one walks into Twin Nests they are greeted by the scent of wet wood and sweet decay, swirling vapors upon the rooftops, and the sound of howling of the two towers upon the northern hill. The buildings of Twin Nests are thick-walled to keep out the wind and cold, with roofs that trap the moisture in the air to flow through copper pipes, construction of far more absurd angles as the buildings near the edge of the hill, then built directly into the side until it reaches the ground below. Crytal Ponds Radiating buildings around pools of dark, still water, their banks encrusted with outcroppings of brilliant blue crystal, their depth untested. Artists Quarter The Wellspring of Blackpine's artistically inclined if not talented, bursting with enthusiastic pursuit. Here you will find charming lunatics, intense and absurd conversation in roadside cafés, wet paint and liquor, obscene mixtures of color. Black Webs An entire borough strung across with thick black webs, tunnelling and spreading, home now to spiders the size of dogs. Salt Lane Along the southern harbor of Blackpine exists a road that is so know most of the streets and buildings off of it are referred to as being "off of Salt Lane." A good portion of Salt Lane is occupied by taverns and breweries. A local saying is "if you want to get cheap booze by the bay, you go to Salt Lane." Many come to Salt Lane, especially those that live nearby or in the Rooks, to drown their sorrows. Sometimes it's with ale, other times with seawater. When one walks into the Salt Lane district their nose would be greeted by the smell of sludge from salt marsh, spilled beer, dried vomit, the sounds of a barrel breaking and spilling its contents. The buildings are made of salt battered pine, oak and brass. Many sides of buildings have scattered growths of purple barnacles, others have scratches in them as if someone was keeping score. The Rooks Inhabitants Factions Vampires Guild of Light/Holy Resistance The resistance, also known as the Guild of Light, is a group of individuals who are trying to destroy the vampire factions as well as the vampires that rule the city of Blackpine. They work primarily in secret and undercover. The resistance was almost completely destroyed 3 years ago when one of the lieutenants was unknowingly under the control of the vampire lords. Multiple safe houses and hideouts were raided and members were either slaughtered or converted into spawn. Dozens of experienced hunters, including rising star hunter Valaine Thorpe, were killed then. Only in the last few months have signs of the resistance’s return begun to emerge. Crystal Alchemists Blackwood Rangers Thieves Guild From petty theft to assassination, if you pay the right price the Thieves Guild of Blackpine will get the job done. Although its members and agents are found all throughout the city they seem to have a much more noticeable hold on a number of the southern districts (salt lane, the rooks, artist’s quarter.) The Thieves Guild acts as its an oversight force in regards to the underground market of Blackpine, any sort of smuggling or fencing of stolen goods will pass through their nets at least once. Aristocracy Mallette family The wealthiest family in the city and therefore the family with the most influence outside of the vampires. The Mallette’s are business partners with the Vampire lords but they try to keep them at an arm's length when possible. Many of the noble families still remember the event referred to as Night of Blood and Wine. Corpora family Boren family Rowe family Isandil family Astamo family The Astamo family is known for the apiaries rather than their vineyards. The family of halflings is renowned for their meads and honey. Urmen family Rubygut family Dwarven family and the only of the “great” families to not reside in Lilacs, rather they reside in Monuments. Culture Category:Wastelands Category:Blackpine Category:City Category:Settlement